


Elevator

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OOC mungkin?, pendek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyatanya—meski enggan mengakui—Hatano merindukan saat-saat ia dapat bertukar cerita dengan Jitsui di dalam lift kecil ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Saya lagi pusing haha /nak  
> Dan idenya tercetus sewaktu saya nyangkut di lift hotel(?)  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Elevator © Alice Klein  
> .  
> Please enjoy~ happy reading!

**i**

Pintu di depan Hatano bergeser otomatis. Segera ia masuk ke dalam ruang kosong yang ukurannya tak lebih dari 6 meter persegi. Secara refleks (karena terbiasa), ia tekan tombol angka terkecil dari deretan angka 1 sampai 7 (namun tanpa angka 4 karena katanya angka itu pembawa sial—salah satu takhayul zaman dulu yang dipercayai induk semang apartemennya). Tak perlu waktu lama, perlahan pintu kembali tertutup.

Alunan lagu ringan mengalun. Iris madu pun memejam, menikmati tiap pergerakan kala lantainya berpijak serasa ditarik gravitasi menuju inti bumi. Dalam durasi yang singkat, sel kelabu Hatano bekerja, berusaha mengingatkan apa saja jadwalnya untuk hari ini. Mulai dari kelas yang harus ia hadiri pagi ini dan sorenya harus ke minimarket untuk membeli tiga kotak susu.

Ralat, gandakan jumlahnya. Hatano ingin cepat tumbuh ke atas.

_TING!_

Ia berhenti. Dan belum, ia belum sampai di tingkat dasar apartemennya—angka yang tertera pada panel masih menunjukkan tingkat 5.

Matanya terbuka bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu elevator. Sosok pemuda berdiri di hadapannya dan—seperti biasa—ia terlihat sedang tenggelam dalam buku bacaan yang tengah digenggamnya.

_Dua hari kemarin buku fisika kuantum, satu hari yang lalu buku mengenai hukum, dan kali ini buku filsafat._

Kepala yang tertutup surai hitam itu terangkat, lalu menutup buku hingga terdengar suara debum ringan. Tatkala keping yang lebih gelap itu bersiborok dengan Hatano, senyum ramahnya terkulum (dan tak lupa Hatano membalas).

Selanjutnya sunyi menggantung hingga perjalanan singkat dalam elevator berakhir. Hatano dan sang pemuda berpisah, mengambil jalan menuju tujuan masing-masing.

Mereka kerap berjumpa.

Mereka pun sering kali menyapa.

Namun tanpa suara dan tanpa mengetahui nama satu sama lain.

 

**ii**

“Benar-benar tak terduga, eh?”

Ungkapan pertama yang terdengar setelah lima menit yang hening. Hatano mengerling pada satu-satunya orang di dalam elevator—selain dirinya.

Pemuda yang sama, yang ia temui tadi pagi (dan pagi-pagi sebelumnya juga). Jarang-jarang Hatano bisa bersua dengannya pada waktu di luar jam 8 pagi.

“Ya, kau benar,” Hatano membalas, “Siapa yang menyangka lift akan macet seperti ini.”

Lawan bicaranya terkekeh dengan enteng, “Ini apartemen tua juga, sih. Dan untunglah bukan di jam sibuk semacam saat pagi hari, misalnya. Bisa-bisa aku kena marah kepala perpustakaan karena telat.”

“Aku pun pasti bakal kena semprot dosen akibat alasan yang serupa,” sahut Hatano. Mendadak bayangan dosennya marah-marah tervisualisasi jelas. Akan menyebalkan bila itu benar-benar terjadi, “Belum lagi bantuan yang lama sekali datangnya.” Hatano pun tak tahu mengapa ia jadi banyak bicara dan mengeluh gara-gara lift bobrok.

“Seharusnya paling lama 20 menit,” Ia memeriksa jam tangan kulit berwarna cokelat yang mengerat di pergelangan tangannya, “Masih ada sisa sekitar 13 men—oh! Ternyata di luar dugaan, cepat juga.”

Katrol kembali bergerak. Mengangkat elevator dengan dua penumpang di dalamnya.

Layar menampilkan angka 5.

_TING!_

“Aku duluan, ya,” Ucapnya seraya tersenyum, “Senang dapat berbincang denganmu. Sampai bertemu lagi esok hari.”

Hingga figur tersebut lenyap di balik pintu yang terkatup rapat, masih belum ada nama yang disebut oleh kedua belah pihak.

 

Eh, tapi tunggu sebentar.

_Sampai bertemu lagi esok hari._

Berarti ia mengingat Hatano, huh?

 

**iii**

“Selamat pagi,” tuturnya tatkala melihat Hatano sudah lebih dahulu ada di dalam elevator, “Ada kelas pagi?”

“Selamat pagi,” lanjut Hatano, “Begitulah, seperti yang kau lihat sendiri.” Bahunya terangkat singkat.

“ _Souka_. Omong-omong, kita belum berkenalan, ya?”

“Belum, sepertinya,” Nada bicaranya terdengar tak yakin, kendati ia ingat jika mereka memang belum bertukar panggilan secara resmi.

“Maaf karena sudah lancang,” Tangannya terulur, “Jitsui, kamar 509. Salam kenal.”

Menunggu beberapa sekon, Hatano menyambut uluran tangan Jitsui disertai senyum tipis, “Hatano, kamar 703. Salam kenal juga, Jitsui.”

Dan pintu elevator terbuka, mengakhiri pertemuan mereka untuk pagi ini.

 

**iv**

“Menjadi pustakawan dan mahasiswa sekaligus? Memangnya tidak capek, ya?”

“Tidak kok. Justru aku menikmatinya.”

“Uh, begitu, ya.”

.

.

“Kau membaca seri buku ini juga, Hatano-san?”

“Ya, trilogi yang menarik. Entah sudah berapa kali kubaca ulang.”

“Jarang sekali bisa menemukan orang yang tertarik dengan literatur bertema berat. Lain kali maukah kita berbincang sembari meminum teh?”

“Tentu saja, dengan senang hati.”

 

**v**

Rutinitas yang sama bagi Hatano setiap pagi.

Tidak ada yang berbeda kecuali,

 

elevator-nya langsung turun ke lantai dasar, tanpa singgah dahulu ke lantai 5.

 

**vi**

Sudah lima hari berlalu dan Jitsui tetap tak nampak batang hidungnya.

Hatano berspekulasi mungkin saja pemuda itu sedang sibuk atau sejenisnya sehingga tak sempat untuk pergi pagi.

 

Ya, itu hanya spekulasi tanpa bukti untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

 

**vii**

“Pindah?”

“Begitulah,” Jitsui mengusap tengkuknya, “Aku diterima beasiswa ke Inggris.”

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Hatano untuk mencerna maksud perkataan Jitsui. Setelah lama tidak bertemu, pagi ini, Jitsui mengunjungi kamarnya dan mengabari Hatano perihal kepindahannya.

 

Hatano tidak sedih. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa hampa.

 

“ _Souka_ , kuucapkan selamat untukmu, Jitsui.”

“Terima kasih, Hatano-san.”

“Kontakmu.”

“Eh?”

“Kontak yang bisa aku hubungi. Kau masih berhutang untuk mengajakku minum teh, ‘kan?”

 

**viii**

“Selamat pagi.”

_“Di sini sudah malam, Hatano-san.”_

“Aku tahu,” Hatano terkekeh, “Meski sudah malam, kau sendiri belum tidur, Jitsui.”

 _“Ada tugas yang mesti aku selesaikan,”_ ucapnya.

“Sibuk sekali sepertinya, eh?”

_“Tidak juga. Aku sudah terbiasa kok.”_

“ _Souka_. Omong-omong, kapan kembali ke Jepang?”

Jitsui tak langsung merespon dan diam sejenak. _“… aku belum tahu.”_

“Begitu, ya,” sudut bibir Hatano terangkat sebelah, “Kabari aku jika kau ingin ke sini.”

 _“Tentu saja,”_ Jitsui menjawab lugas, _“Dan sekarang hampir jam 8. Hatano-san ada kelas ‘kan?”_

“Tepat.”

 _“Kalau begitu bergegaslah,”_ Yang di ujung sana mendengus geli, _“Sampai nanti, Hatano-san.”_

“ _Aa_ , sampai nanti.”

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

 

**ix**

Musim panas hari ketujuh belas, Hatano memulai harinya dengan biasa (walaupun hari ini masih termasuk hari libur, rutinitasnya tak berubah banyak).

Pintu lift terbuka. Hatano masuk ke dalamnya.

_Hari ini harus membeli beberapa keperluan untuk klub aikido dan membeli stok makanan untuk seminggu ke depan. Oh! Jangan lupakan juga susu 6 kot—_

Pikirannya diinterupsi oleh lift yang berhenti. Melirik sekilas ke panel.

_Lantai 5, huh?_

Pintu bergeser. Hatano terbelalak.

“Ah! Selamat pagi, Hatano-san. Lama tidak berjumpa, ya.”

Suara ramah yang familiar di pendengarannya dan sosok yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul—dalam waktu yang tidak lama—Hatano mendengus, “Kenapa tidak mengabariku kalau kau mau datang?”

Kekehan kecil mengawali jawabannya, “Kejutan? Aku ingin melihatmu terkejut dan sepertinya aku berhasil.”

“Jauh-jauh ke Inggris hanya ingin belajar cara untuk mengejutkanku, Jitsui?”

“Bisa iya, bisa tidak,” Jitsui berucap polos, “Hari ini sibuk?”

“Tidak juga. Kenapa?”

“Mau minum teh di kafe ujung jalan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sankyuu buat yang udah bacaa~  
> Maafkan saya yang nyampah pair HataJitsu terus /nak
> 
> See ya!


End file.
